The Truth
by Silver Square
Summary: Movie-verse. Summary inside. Co-writer: Hello My Name Is Awesome.
1. Chapter 1

**The Truth**

This story takes place right after the events of the movie. I am using it to explain that Allie is actually the Lady of the Lake. If I have something in _italics _that is what they are thinking if its in "quotation marks" and _italics_, like "_this_" then it's a dream sequence. But first, here is a list of who I think they were trying to say were reincarnations of which knights.

In the Movie

Allie = King Arthur

Lance = Sir Lancelot

Jen = Guinevere

Will = Sir Galahad

Marco = Sir Kay

Miles = Merlin

Mr. Moore = Mordred

In My Story

Allie = Lady of the Lake

Lance = Sir Lancelot

Jen = Guinevere

Will = King Arthur

Marco = Sir Kay

Miles = Merlin

Mr. Moore = Mordred

It probably wasn't necessary to type that whole thing, but whatever. And now, on to the story.

It was midnight by the time Allie finally got home. She told her mom and dad goodnight, and then changed into her Pajamas and climbed in bed. She was asleep within minutes.

"_Mordred raised his sword, poised to strike him from behind, as Arthur swiftly stabbed at his opponent, sending another one of Mordred's allies tumbling to their death. Lancelot shouted a warning, but it came too late. Arthur was able to escape most of the hit, but it was still a death wound. Merlin quickly shot a spell at Mordred, who was too busy laughing in his victory to notice it. The spell hit him dead on, and Mordred collapsed to the ground, defeated. The other knights fended off attackers while Merlin, Kay, Lancelot, and Guinevere made their way over to Arthur. Merlin erected a shield over all remaining Knights of the Round Table. They all gathered around Arthur in respect, until they were asked by Merlin to step away. The knights took this as their cue to pursue Mordred's followers. Arthur was now having trouble breathing. 'Lancelot,' he gasped. 'Take care of Gwen for me.' 'Your going to make it Arthur, do not talk like that.' Lancelot replied, not quite believing what he was hearing. 'No, I am not.' He stated matter-of-factly. 'This is my entire fault.' Guinevere mumbled. 'Don't even think about blaming yourself Gwen,' Arthur wheezed. 'Nor you Lancelot. The fault was my own. I realize that now.' Realization sunk in, and Kay spoke up. 'You cannot die, brother. I am supposed to protect you. I failed.' Arthur turned to him, struggling to get in another breath. 'You did no such thing. You protected me to the best of your ability, and that is all I could ever ask.' Arthur once again struggled to breath, his breathing becoming more frantic now. 'It looks as if we have finished it, Merlin my friend.' Arthur took another noticeably struggling. 'Where is Sir Bedivere? Does he still live?' A lone knight stepped forward. 'I do, my lord.' He stated, fidgeting nervously. 'Bedivere…listen closely. Take my sword…and throw it as far as you can into the lak,' Arthur said urgently. 'Then come back…and tell me what you saw.' 'It will be done my lord.' The knight replied, picking up the sword and giving a quick bow."_

Allie awoke with a start. She had to tell Miles about this. She quickly got dressed, and after breakfast and saying goodbye to her parents, she ran to Miles' house as fast as her legs could carry her. When she arrived, Miles was sitting on the porch, waiting for her. "What was it about?" he questioned. "How did you– oh yeah." Allie said. She then proceeded to recount her dream to him, as much as she could remember, anyway.

"Wait," he said when she was finished. "Will was Arthur? And he looked exactly like he did when we battled Mordred on that beach?" "Yes, and yes. Weird, huh?' Allie replied. "Very," Miles agreed. "But your King Arthur. You have to be. When we sit together you have the crown." Allie brushed her hair from her face before replying. "Yeah and Avalon High looks just like Camelot- That's it!" "What's it?" Miles asked, confused. "Avalon. The Lady of the Lake was the legendary ruler of Avalon. Which means I'm the Lady of the Lake."

A/N: I'm not sure if this should be continued, or if it should stay a one-shot. You guys decide.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Truth**

Once again, a reminder as to who corresponds to whom. Let me send a shout-out to anonymous reviewer jen313, for being the first person ever to review one of my stories. I was not asking permission to do this; I was stating that I was doing it.

In the Movie

Allie = King Arthur

Lance = Sir Lancelot

Jen = Guinevere

Will = Sir Galahad

Marco = Sir Kay

Miles = Merlin

Mr. Moore = Mordred

In My Story

Allie = Lady of the Lake

Lance = Sir Lancelot

Jen = Guinevere

Will = King Arthur

Marco = Sir Kay

Miles = Merlin

Mr. Moore = Mordred

And because I forgot to put it last time, Disclaimer: I do not own Avalon High. I don't even own this computer! It's a rental. Anywho, you probably already know that because YOU'RE ON A FANFICTION SITE! Carry on.

Miles blinked, momentarily confused. "OK, that makes sense, but there's still the fact that any sword you hold becomes Excalibur."

"But the Lady of the Lake is the one who gave Arthur Excalibur, so it makes sense that the sword would be Excalibur for me too." Allie explained.

"I thought that Arthur pulled it out of the stone?" Miles asked.

"Well, some people believe that, but the most widely accepted origin of it is that the sword from the stone was broken in a duel Arthur had with Sir Pellinore, who later became a Knight of the Round Table. It has been said by some that the Sword from the Stone was later repaired and became Arthur's peace-sword, Clarent. Soon after that, Merlin and Arthur went out in a boat in an enchanted lake, where the Lady of the Lake gave Arthur Excalibur." Allie informed him.

"Wow. That's a mouthful. Anyway, there's only one way I know how to make sure." Miles said. "You have to give a sword to Will. A plastic one, obviously."

"That's what I'll do then. Oh, and see if you can get Lance, Jen, and Marco to meet us at Will's thinking spot. Do you know where that is?" Allie asked.

"If I can't find it, my staff can also turn into a locator." Miles said.

"That's nifty." Allie complimented.

"Yeah," Miles agreed. With that, they each went their separate ways.

Two hours later, the six teens were all gathered around the spot. Will had contacted Miles and told him where to find Lance and Jen, and Marco bumped into Miles on the sidewalk. Now they were all waiting expectantly. Allie had explained to them her theory, in addition to recounting her dream for the third time that day. She had told Will about it privately before Miles had arrived with the others. With a growing anticipation, Miles handed the plastic sword – which he had picked up at a Rite Aid on his way over – to Will. There was a flash of light, followed by a spark that ran up the length of the sword. In Will's hand, was Excalibur.

Instantly, everyone, with the exception of Miles and Allie, bowed at Will, before standing up.

"That. Was. AWESOME!" Miles exclaimed.

"Um, Miles? You're kind of ruining the moment." Jen stated.

"Sorry."

"Hey," Will said, his eyes on the sword. "I think there's writing on it." Allie looked at the sword, noticing an inscription on the opposite side. "You're right, Will. I see it too," she stated, eyes wide with surprise.

"What does it say?" Lance questioned.

"Take me up," Will informed him.

At the exact same time, Allie answered "Cast me away."

"Take me up and Cast me away, huh?" Lance said. "That's interesting."

"Are there any creatures that inhabit Avalon?" Miles asked, curious.

"Yes. It's said that an immortal race of beings, called the Sidhe(A/N: pronounced "shee"), live there." Allie answered.

"And what are Sidhe, exactly?" Will wondered.

"The Sidhe have been described as masters of Enchantment; a cruel race of beings. They are served by Pixies and can live for at least 1000 years. While they are not necessarily evil, they do tend to care only about themselves. They can go into the mortal world through one of the 'Gateways to Avalon.' but if they keep their full power, they will only be able appear as small blue humanoid winged creatures. No one knows how they look in their true form in Avalon, but it is widely believed that they look similar to the Elves of Norse mythology." Marco answered.

"Wow." Will stated.

"So, you're King Arthur." Lance said, looking at Will.

"Yeah," he replied. "I guess I am."  
_

Author's Note: So, did you love it or hate it? Yes, no, maybe, not sure. THIS STORY WILL CONTINUE. You've been warned.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Truth**

**Disclaimer:** I own Avalon High and all of its characters. I also own New Line Cinema. That was _sarcasm. _Look it up. In case you can't take a hint, I DON'T OWN AVALON HIGH!

**Cheeky Monkey**: I do watch _Merlin_. It's actually kind of my life. Mentioning the Sidhe in the story, as well as the inscription on Excalibur, was a nod of sorts to the show, kind of like a job well done sort of thing.

**Everyone else who reviewed**: Thanks for the support guys. It really means a lot. Also, if you are a _Harry Potter_ or _Big Time Rush_ fan, you might want to check out the fics that Hello My Name Is Awesome, co-writer of this awesome story, has written. Here is the link to the author's page: .net/u/2489081/Hello_My_Name_Is_Awesome

The rest of the day was relatively uneventful. Allie and her friends were just starting to realize what a big deal it really was. At the end of the day, Allie went back home, exhausted. After a quick dinner, she brushed her teeth, got ready for bed, and fell asleep almost instantly.

"_Sir Bedivere stood at the edge of the Lake, looking at the sword. He pulled his arm back, poised to throw, but something stopped him. 'This sword is too beautiful to be thrown into a filthy lake,' he mumbled softly. So he put the sword down, next to some shrubs, and went back to his king._

'_Sir Bedivere, is the deed done?' Arthur questioned. It was obvious by the slight slur of his words, as well as the paleness of his face, that he was close to death._

'_It is, my lord,' Bedivere lied. He didn't want to lie, but who in their right mind would toss such a beautiful sword into such a disgusting lake._

'_Tell me, Bedivere, what you saw,' asked the dying king._

'_Only the ripples of water as the sword sank beneath the surface, my king.'_

'_You have not done what I…what I asked. Take…take the sword from where you hid it and throw it in the water.'_

_Bedivere was feeling guilty now, and with every intention of doing what his king had asked, he again walked to the edge of the lake. Picking up Excalibur, Bedivere once again prepared to throw the sword into the murky water, and once again, he found he could not. He carefully put down the sword and returned to where Arthur lay dying._

'_You have done what I asked of you?' Arthur questioned him._

'_I have,' Bedivere answered._

'_What did you see?'_

'_Nothing but the reflection of the trees on the water, my king,' Bedivere answered. He had started to sweat profusely. _

'_Bedivere, please,' the king half-begged._

'_What have you done?' Lancelot yelled, drawing his sword._

'_Lancelot lay down your weapon. He now understands the…the urgency of this task.' Arthur said, struggling to breath._

_Bedivere ran as fast as his legs could carry him, back to the water's edge. Without hesitation, he threw the sword as far as he could, but before it touched the water, a human hand reached out and grabbed it. Bedivere hurried back to his king. _

'_I saw a human hand, female, I think, rise up out of the water and catch the sword.' Bedivere stated hurriedly._

'_Quickly, take me to the edge of the lake.' Arthur replied._

_As one, the four lifted Arthur up and carried him as Bedivere led the way towards the lake. When they reached it, a lady with golden hair and dressed, surprisingly, in chain mail and armor, motioned to them._

'_Quickly,' she said. 'Get him on the barge.' It was then that they noticed a floating barge behind her. Placing Arthur upon it, they all stepped back._

'_He is nearly gone,' the lady half-screamed. 'I may be able to heal him, but not in this world.'_

'_What are you talking about?' Lancelot questioned._

'_I will have to take him to Avalon.'_

'_The Isle of Youth,' Kay said wondrously._

'_Yes,' she said. 'And much time has been wasted.'_

'_Will we ever see him again?' Guinevere asked, her eyes full of tears. _

'_He will come again, as will all of you, when he is truly needed by Albion, or Great Britain, as it will someday be called.' The golden haired lady informed them._

'_Please,' Bedivere said to her, stepping forward. 'Please let him live. Do whatever it takes, but don't let him die.'_

_The mysterious lady nodded once, then got on the barge, pushing it away from shore. The fallen leaves began to swirl around her, and they watched in amazement as the barge was swallowed whole. But her voice could still be heard._

'_A time of great danger and persecution is near,' it stated. 'When that time comes, give this message to Sir Galahad: *You do not fight, you do not hide, you run. Run until you reach a place you are sure is safe. Because if you do not make it, then we will not make it.* It is your destiny to be the second true king of Albion, uniting the kingdoms, as Arthur did before you.' With that final sentence, the voice grew silent, never to be heard again in their lifetimes."_

**A/N**: *…* I took that from my memory of hearing it in the fan-made series CRISIS.

**Another Author's Note**: I will not be posting another chapter until Friday the 19th, a.k.a. the day after tomorrow, because Thursday is a busy day for me. I am also unable to do so on the weekend, a.k.a. Saturday and Sunday.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Truth**

**Disclaimer:** I DON'T OWN AVALON HIGH!

**Cheeky Monkey**: I'm glad to hear that.

**flockroxz**: Well, since you asked nicely, here ya go.

Author's Note: **Hello My Name Is Awesome**, co-writer of this awesome story and my best friend, is having an OC contest for future fanfics. Just so you know, **Awesome** does not show favoritism. I'm the only one who entered so far and all I got was "You _might_ get accepted." Anyway, here is the link to the author's page:.net/u/2489081/Hello_My_Name_Is_Awesome

Another Author's Note: I apologize for the lack of updates as well as for the shortness of this chapter. My great-uncle died and I had to go to his funeral, so it's been a busy week for me. I also would like to encourage you guys or girls or both to check out my other stories if you are interested. If not, then don't bother.

Yet another Author's Note: If it's in **bold** then it's a vision.

* * *

Allie opened her eyes with a start. It was a school day, so that shouldn't have been unusual, but it had more to do with her dream than anything else. She quickly got dressed, ate breakfast, and said goodbye to her mom and dad before she was off to school.

Because of Mr. Moore's arrest, along with frequent visits by a psychiatrist, the school had hired a new History teacher. Her name was Ellin Fagin. She looked about 30 years-old and had dark brown hair. Unlike Mr. Moore, she didn't seem to be obsessed with the Arthurian legends as far as Allie could tell. However, since that was basically all that was going to be taught that semester, Ms. Fagin at least got points for originality. Her first assignment was to have the class write a short essay about how the legends have changed over time.

By the time class was over, Allie was feeling pretty good. At lunch, she told Miles about her dream.

"That's interesting," Miles said. "So, do we have a Sir Galahad reincarnation? Maybe he's one of the Knights." Miles looked at her questioningly.

"Look, I don't know. None of them seem nice enough to be Galahad." Allie pointed out.

"You have a point there," Miles conceded. "Maybe you should talk to Will and Lance about it."

"That's what I'll do. Thanks, Miles." Allie said, going off to find Will.

"I didn't mean right…Oh, never mind." Miles stuttered.

**The sandy-haired boy drop-kicked the football then watched as it flew through the goal.**

"I've got to tell Allie." Miles muttered, and then rushed off to find her. He was in such a rush, he didn't notice that his pen(which was really Merlin's wizard staff) had fallen out of his pocket and onto the floor. Nor was he there to watch as it was picked up, and with little more than a thought from the holder, turned into a piece of chalk. The holder of the pen-turned-chalk put it in their pocket before smirking maliciously. Things were about to get very interesting.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:** We're back! Alright, so if you've been keeping up with Merlin, you'll know that the character of Gwaine, played by the talented Eoin Macken, is pretty darn awesome. Oh, and speaking of awesome, the character of Gerard, who appears in this chapter, is based off HelloMyNameIsAwesome. Oh, and neither Awesome nor myself own Avalon High or anything affiliated with it.

Garrett was not having a good day. To start, his brother Gerard and he had just arrived at their new school. Well, technically it was Gerard's fault that they had to go there in the first place. If he hadn't have gotten them kicked out of the last one, maybe their mother wouldn't have thought that it would be a good idea to have them go to the school that also houses their cousin, whom they'd never actually met. Apparently, she thought he'd be a good influence on them, them meaning Gerard.

Garrett turned the corner -wishing Gerard were with him so his brother didn't do anything stupid - and came face to face with three boys. They looked like they wanted trouble. Yep, he definitely wished that Gerard were there right now. At least he would manage to talk himself out of the situation. Within ten seconds, Garrett found himself face down on the ground while one of the boys took a twenty-dollar bill from his back pocket. As soon as he could breath, Garrett jumped up.

"Give me my money back, losers!" As he called this, Gerard appeared out of nowhere. The boy who had stolen the money turned around, but before he said anything, Gerard started talking.

"Oh, don't mind him."

"Why? Is he gonna call the cops on me for stealing his lunch money?" The boy stepped closer to Gerard.

"Because if he is someone who would do that, well, then next time we play mailbox baseball, his house will be first."

"No, no, nothing like that. He's no one; distant cousin of my aunt's nephew twice removed - lovely singing voice though," Gerard said, then lowered his voice slightly while jerking his thumb towards Garrett.

"Eunuch."

The lead boy's face was one part disgust, one part fascination and one part sympathy. Gerard let them all walk away before turning to Garrett.

"Did you use anything I taught you?" Garrett rolled his eyes.

"No. Unlike you, I actually want to avoid starting a fight before we have even arrived on school grounds. I have to commend you though; you managed to deliver a Pirates of the Caribbean line with such sincerity that they did not even realize it. If only you would've showed up sooner maybe I'd still have twenty bucks." Gerard gave him a sly smile and opened his hand to reveal a slightly crumpled twenty-dollar bill, along with three others that were in various states of disrepair, including a stain that looked suspiciously like blood.

"They only took twenty dollars."

"I know, the rest is everything you owe me from past bets."

They walked in silence after that, until arriving at the school where their cousin supposedly went. Their new school.

"How did we get enrolled here after the term already started?" Garrett turned to his brother.

"Two kids got expelled for filling the locker room with stink bombs and blowing up a toilet. They were on the football team, and one of them was an Honors student."

"So I was right."

"About what?"

"That we have the luck of the Irish on our side." Garrett rolled his eyes again.

"We're only an eighth Irish, and it was never specified whether that's good or bad luck. In your case, I would say bad luck."

Gerard gave his younger brother a shove, putting on a face of mock anger, before his eyes lit up on the roster of the football team.

"It says that the captain of the football team is named Will Wagner. Do you think that's him?"

"Can't be," Garrett answered back. "No one related to you can be a straight A student and a football captain. They couldn't live with the conflicting DNA."

"Very funny, very funny. And for the record, it wasn't my fault the chemistry lab exploded; they should have told us that gasoline was flammable."

"It's common sense! If you would have paid attention instead of getting into a food fight every other week and trying to get a petition signed for that bizarre pickled eggs craving you have, maybe we wouldn't have been thrown out. Why did you implicate me in that last prank anyway? I had nothing to do with it! Why can't you just-" With that, Garrett found himself on the ground for the second time that day. However, this time it might have had something to do with the fact that Gerard had untied his shoelaces and the blonde girl that had just run into him.

"Gerard, I am going to kill you," he stated while his brother pulled him to his feet. They both turned to the girl.

"I'm so sorry, are you alright?" She looked at them both anxiously.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Garrett reassured her, while glaring at his brother. She turned to walk away, when Garrett remembered something.

"You don't by any chance know where we can find a William Arthur Wagner, do you?" Gerard looked at his brother as though he was an idiot for using their cousin's full name.

"Yes, he's the captain of the football team. I was just on my way to see him myself; did you want to tag along?"

"Great, thanks." Garrett answered quickly, before Gerard could say anything stupid. This was going to be interesting.


	6. Chapter 6

You know those moments where everybody just instinctively meets up at the same place? This was not one of those moments. Miles was fast walking through the hallway of the school. As he rounded the corner, he walked right past Allie, who was with two teenagers that looked like they might have been members of conflicting boy bands. It was two minutes later that Miles realized he had actually passed her, at which he turned around and walked the other way in an attempt to catch up to her.

The first thing Gerard did upon arriving at the table was reach into his pocket. Before anyone could stop him, Gerard walked up to his cousin.

"Would you like a Jelly Baby?"

"Two questions: What's a Jelly Baby, and who are you?" asked a very confused Will Wagner.

"A Jelly Baby is a British candy. I couldn't find any, but I got Sour Patch Kids instead. They're basically the same thing. Well, aside from the sour bit. Have you ever had Turkish Delight? It tastes kind of like that. Right, the Jelly Baby: It first appeared in the show Doctor Who during the tenure of the Second Doctor. It gained fame during the Tom Baker years, becoming a recognizable prop of the character. Oh, and I'm your cousin."

"Yes, it's really- wait, you're my cousin?"

"We're all surprised. And I'm out $5. William, that is my idiot of a brother Gerard. My name is Garrett. Oh, stang! I forgot the note!"

"What note?" Allie questioned, looking as confused as Will.

"Right, see, our mum had a note with a part of a family tree on it proving that we are related. There was also some weird scratches, but she wrote that part in Old English, so I can't make out most of it."

"Old English?"

"It's like Gaelic."

"Does that have any bearing whatsoever on your relation to me?"

"No, but it just seemed like I should say it." Just then, Miles caught up to them, skidding to a stop. Before he could so much as open his mouth, Gerard turned to him.

"We're Will's cousins, no he didn't know we existed, yes, our family is dysfunctional, and my name is Gerard." Gerard waited as Miles brain processed that information, and then shook his outstretched hand. As he did so, he felt a strange feeling, sort of like dizziness.

"_So what do they call you, then?" The awkward looking young man shook his hand and smiled slightly as he replied. "Merlin."_

"Hmm, what?" Gerard snapped out of his trance and saw Miles looking at him strangely.

"Miles. It's my name."

"Oh, right. Pleased to meet you then, Miles. Who's the angst-filled killer in the leather jacket?" Gerard's description of Marco had everyone staring at him. Garrett was the first to break it, introducing himself to Marco.

"Well, it has been a pleasure to meet all of you." He looked at Will and Marco and performed a mock-bow to them. He felt a strange sense of déjà-vu as he did so, and ignored it, rushing off to class.

The rest of the day seemed like a blur for the brothers, each stuck in their thoughts. The final bell rung and they avoided any serious conversations with anyone until after supper was over.

"Gerard, you are going to think I'm insane," Garrett began, already anticipating his brother's next comment.

"Too late," his brother snickered.

"Hey, I'm being serious. Today when I bowed to Marco and Will before we left to French class, I felt like it had happened before, but when we were older."

"As opposed to being younger now, you mean." Gerard quipped with a smirk. His face grew serious. "I know, though. When I shook Miles' hand, I got dizzy, and then I was in a tavern with some bloke who said his name was Merlin." Garrett looked at him warily.

"Have you been drinking one of those gypsy bottles from the storeroom again?"

"No! Well, possibly, but that's not the point! I'm really freaked out, bro. It felt like it actually happened. I actually remember it happening; that's not normal, is it?" Gerard looked at him wide-eyed.

"The fact that we transferred to a school when the semester already started isn't normal. Still, I think we should tell Marco about it."

"Oh, yeah, why don't we ask him to shoot us with the Colt Peacemaker in his daddy's closet while we're at it! The dude creeps me out!"

"You trust him though, don't you? Anyway, I thought mum was showing you that Wicca stuff." Garrett already knew what his brother's answer would be. If Gerard knew that Garrett trusted someone, he'd end up going along, even if he had to bring a knife with him.

"Nope, you're the one with the creepy spiritual past-life stuff. I am being tutored in recognisability of magical objects. In answer to the question you didn't ask me, no, I don't get a bad vibe from him."

"So it's settled, then. We talk to him at school tomorrow."


	7. Chapter 7

History class barely fazed Miles any more. He did, however, feel slightly offended that the entire class seemed to have gotten a hold of his essay on the study of characters in the legends. He hoped that it was purely coincidence that all of the gang, as he had begun to refer to their group – but only in his head, of course, because really, they need a cooler name then that – had written essays on the characters they corresponded with. The fact that a paper scored better than Miles' own did was just a bit insulting, though. The most original paper ended up to be an essay explaining how Sir Lancelot was the original gay hero. The look on Lance's face when the girl read her paper was so priceless that even Miles had had to hide his mouth with his hand to keep from snickering.

After class was over, Miles had to hurry off to the advanced class of Higher Literature. The real title was something that actually clarified the course dealt with myths and legends of different cultures, but the teacher, Mr Steve Danvery, had a taste for the theatrics. Miles only prayed that he wouldn't show up in a kilt like last time. He arrived in the classroom just in time to see the day's studies on the main desk, something detailing the rise and fall of the Titans.

_This is going to be a long lesson_, Miles thought to himself.

While Miles was dealing with Greek mythology, Gerard and Garrett managed to pull Marco aside after the one class that all three shared.

"So what is this about?" Marco asked, an annoyed glare on his face. Gerard took a breath.

"Do you believe in other lives? Past lives?"

Now, this is what Gerard looked like to the outside world normally: a handsome teenager with dark brown hair that was grown out slightly, eyes that were a grey that seemed to make any girl he came into contact with swoon, and a smirk that seemed permanently plastered to his face. This is how he looked right now: a feverish, quite possibly insane and paranoid teen who seemed to be ready to jump out a window.

"Do you need to see the nurse?" Marco's response; it was only natural when Gerard's appearance. In response to the question, Gerard grabbed his shoulders.

"I know your secret, and if you do not tell me the truth right now I will go straight to the police." Unsurprisingly, Marco had no idea what 'secret' Gerard could be referring to. Still, the boy looked like he had enough on his mind.

"What do you need to know?" Marco sighed.

"Gerard had a dizzy spell when meeting your group the other day and thinks he remembers meeting someone named Merlin." Marco's eyes widened.

"When exactly did this happen?" He asked, turning to Gerard.

"Yesterday at noon, right when I shook hands with Miles."

"Did you feel anything, any sort of motion sickness or perhaps an out of body experience?"

"I don't know how to answer that. I shook hands with Miles and then it was like I'd unlocked a memory." Marco glanced at his watch.

"I gotta get to my next class. Meet me outside after school, right near the football field. I'll explain then."

Miles managed to run into Will during his break period.

"This is going to sound odd, but don't question it." Will eyed him warily.

"Should I be scared?"

"I need you to show me every blond person on the football team that I don't already know."

"You really need to phrase your sentences differently." Will punched Miles lightly in the shoulder.

"Ow, what was that for?"

"To cheer you up, you looked gloomy." Answered Will by way of explanation.

"How is punching me in the arm supposed to cheer me up?"

"It works with the Knights." Miles shook his head, trying to clear the pain and dizziness that had immediately overtaken him. Will was already halfway down the hall, running to get to his next lesson.

"You two are cute together." Miles turned around, startled and confused, and immediately located the source of the voice.

"You're the girl who wrote about Lancelot being gay?" When she nodded in reply, he continued, remembering what she'd just said. "What do you mean we're cute together?"

"Well, that was Will Wagner, wasn't it? He broke up with his girlfriend recently, so…" She trailed off and raised her eyebrows. It took Miles almost 30 seconds to get what she was implying.

"What? No. No. I'm not gay." He said the last part rather defensively.

"Well, technically you don't have to be gay to like boys."

"You're making me uncomfortable."

"Alright, I'll stop. My name's Vivian, by the way. Well, really, it's my middle name, after my mother, but I can't much stand my first name. If you tell anyone that, I will find you, come to your house in the middle of the night, and kill you. And then I'll put your head up on my wall." She said the last bit with a smile.

"Oh, um, Miles."

"I know who you are, but did you maybe want to talk more at lunch."

"Yes, sure, lunch sounds alright."

"You have thirty minutes." She backed away slowly, staring at him. Miles was almost about to ask what was wrong, when she smiled and turned the other way, hurrying off to her locker.

Mordred sat in his cell, his body shaking violently. The defeat at the hands of that blasted girl, as well as the loss of his staff and his fully realised state, meant that he didn't have much longer. Excalibur had managed to nick him in the shoulder during the fight. Though it wasn't serious, the wound itself refused to heal, and as a result, the past three days had ensured that he'd lost a lot of blood. His rant about King Arthur had only served to get him admitted for psychiatric care for his own protection. Still, he knew his end was near, though none of the peasants who worked there could see his wound. Such was the way when magic was involved. He gathered his thoughts; if he concentrated, he had just enough life force left to perform an essence transfer, a spell that if done correctly would transfer his consciousness into a body of his choosing. With his weakened state, the spell would most likely only work halfway. There would be a slight physical change, and his consciousness would be present, but it would be bonded with the mind that was already there. He would be that person, in a sense, but with a slight influence as to how things would go. Such was the theory, at any rate. As the spell was cast, the cell filled with a fiery light, and Mordred let out a scream.


	8. Chapter 8

Lunch came far too quickly for Miles. It wasn't that he was enjoying classes, but more the knowledge that he would be eating food from the school cafeteria. Normally he would make himself lunch for the next day before he did his homework, but the lack of food in the refrigerator meant that had been an impossibility. He picked out the least disgusting things being served that day( a container of tuna salad and what looked like slightly wilted lettuce) and headed over to his table, before promptly switching directions after remembering that he had told Vivian he would have lunch with her. A quick word and possible eyebrow raise from Allie and he was off. It didn't take him long to locate her, seeing as she was sitting at a table behind and to the left of the one his 'friends' shared.

"Hey," Miles said by way of greeting, putting his tray down next to her. Vivian looked up, slightly startled.

"Oh, I want to apologize for this morning, I don't know what came over me. I'm not usually like that, I was just nervous, and I didn't have anyone to talk to and I get slightly weird if I'm nervous and I…sorry, rambling."

"No, that's fine. What do you want to talk about?" For a brief moment, the dark-skinned girl seemed terrified at the very thought of continuing a conversation, but it was over so quickly Miles assumed he had imagined it.

"Well, I've been having trouble with Geometry and Mrs. Wilbur said that you could tutor me. I was going to ask you earlier." Miles reached into his backpack and pulled out a small schedule.

"I can do Fridays at 3:00 pm or Saturdays at 10:00 am."

"Uh, I don't know, could we try both? Saturday this week and Friday the next?"

"Sure, that could work." He was about to ask for her address when she changed the subject.

"Do you know her?" Vivian pointed over to the other table. Initially Miles thought she was talking about Garrett, but upon adjusting his view saw it was Jen.

"Kind of," At her raised eyebrow, he continued. "Like, we sit together at lunch and everything but I've never actually spoken to her. Why?"

"Nothing, just wondered how far up the ladder you'd climbed since last week," came the mumbled reply. Miles shook his head.

"So, could I have your address? I do need to be able to find your house in order to tutor you."

"I'll tell you Friday." Without another word, Vivian got up and left, depositing her tray at its station after sweeping the remains of food into the trash.

When school was finally out, Gerard and Garrett cautiously made their way to the football field. Marco stood there with a slightly impatient air about him.

"Right, so here's what you need to know. It is highly possible that you are reincarnations of Knights from King Arthur." Normally, this would have seemed laughably idiotic, but Gerard actually found himself believing it. Garrett wasn't convinced.

"Okay, assuming for a moment that even remotely makes sense, why? The world doesn't seem to be in any grave peril, unless you count our uncle trying to get us shipped off to the Navy." Marco sighed exasperatedly.

"Fine," he lowered his voice slightly before continuing. "What I am about to tell you cannot be repeated to anyone. I mean it. There is a section of believers in the Arthurian legends called the Order of the Bear. They believe that the Arthurian legends, without rhyme or reason, repeat themselves once every century. Only, someone found a prophecy of sorts that predicted his return this year-of course! How did I not see this sooner? The "prophecy" is like a doomsday date, predicted by different cultures over the years. What if it's just that: a meaningless distraction? The people corresponding to the legend over the centuries, what if they've all been reincarnations? It probably would have been a bit more subtle then this, but it's not outside the realm of possibility."

"I understood just about none of that."

"You are reincarnations of King Arthur's knights. I really don't care if you believe me or not, but it's true." Marco glanced at his watch. "Listen, I've got to go, but we'll talk later."

As Marco ran off, Gerard and his brother were left standing there, a mixture of confusion, disbelief, and enlightenment on their faces.

At that very moment, though occupying an entirely different place and situation, Miles let out a cry of alarm and frantically began to dig through his things. He had lost Merlin's staff.


End file.
